Easter Eggs
There are two types of Easter Eggs here, easter eggs put in by the developers, and unexplained stuff the developers might not know about. Easter Eggs Thank you for calling Tech Support! | An Indian man is found dead on the ground in an office room. He has a recorder, if interacted with, it plays a recording of several conversations over the phone about Tech Support. The Tracker| a tracker is hooked to chains, hanging from the ceiling in the basement. It is holding a unique weapon called the Particle Magnum, and is muttering, "Shut up McKay, We have to find Keller," over and over. This is a reference to the Stargate Atlantis, episode, The Tracker. (He is in a hidden meat locker that can only be accessed by vents. You can take his Particle Magnum, but it only has 10 shots. One shot instantly knocks patients out, and kills anything other than a patient. If you have at least one shot left in the Particle Magnum at the end of the game, it sparks a different ending.) The Secretary | In the first mission, in the main office, there is a secretary sitting there smiling. A tile falls from the ceiling on top of the secretary, but just goes through her, then she disappears. The Baby Stroller | In the basement, Daniell can find a baby stroller, bumping into it will cause a baby to giggle and the stroller to disappear The cannibals | There are cannibals in the basement who whisper things and crawl in the vents. If Daniell goes idle, they will snatch and eat him. The Alien | If the player goes in a vent in Ward B, a scary picture of an alien will appear. Then the player can find a dead alien in mid biopsy. Eggs In The Eyes | In the basement, the player can find a patient with eggs in his eyes, saying "The Easter Eggs! Are unexplained! Run!" The Devil | In the basement, you may see a bipedal red goat, standing in flames. It is obvious the ghost resembles the devil. Are you okay? | If you fail a mission, but don't die, there is a chance Doctor Jameson as a suicider will kill you and him, because there is no hope since you failed. The Mirror | If the player goes into the basement bathroom and examines the mirror, Daniell looks at it and sees the ghost of a patient behind him, that patient was Evan Walker, Chili's dead owner. Ghosts of Ward C | In a certain section of Ward C, there are doors you have to walk through, if you try to go back, the doors lock Basement Jumpscares | At an random time in the basement, a picture of a demon will jumpscare the player once. It never appears again. Pewdiepie | There is a Pewdiepie easter egg where Daniell picks up a computer key card and says, "Dangit, Pewdiepie you annoying turd." Cafeteria Food Fight | Daniell walks into the cafeteria and is hit with a tomato. There are no patients around, so a ghost did it. Freddy Fazzbear | If the player opens a parts and services locker in the reactor room, they will find Foxy and Freddy on the ground, the lights will shut off and Freddy's eyes will glow in the dark, playing his theme song before attacking. When the lights come back on, the player has been partially stuffed into a Freddy suit and Foxy and Freddy can no longer be found. This contributes to the 'Freddy's Entertainment' ending and the "Someone say pizza?" achievement. The Night-crawler | In the offices, when Daniell enters, he freezes. A nightcrawler walks past him and he takes a step back. If Daniell walks in the direction the Night-crawler walked in, it will jump behind a corner and scream at him, loud. The screen goes black and when it reappears, the alien is nowhere to be found. Unexplained Files The Teddy Bear | There is a secret teddy bear found in Ward B, behind a cardboard box, that cannot be interacted with, if the player watches, it can be seen moving it's head up and down. The same Teddy bear, if attacked, will start floating and a creepy crackling audio log will begin playing, and the bear will fly out of the room. The Nightmare| There is a cell in ward D with blood spelling things out on the wall. There is a patient muttering about, "the nightmare". If Daniell stands idle for 3 minutes, when he turns around, there is a tall shadowy thing with glowing white eyes that grabs him and throws him over the railing Down to the ground, killing him. The Unexplained Man | There is a man in a Tuxedo and a top hat in the basement who will sometimes appear, it is unclear who the man is, but in Western times, men in black suits and Top Hats were indeed Satan, you see the man throughout the game, but you can't see his face. When you get to the wardens office, (on the last mission) you see a picture of the man, and it says: Self Portrait. and you find the wardens body behind the desk. The Ghosts | There is a haunted room in the basement, where the doors open by themselves, whispering is heard, and black phantoms move around the room. "God, Help, Me!" | If you reverse the audio log of a crazy moaning, it will in fact, be saying, "God help me!" and "Help Me!" Mannequins | In a basement room, there are mannequins. Their heads will glitch at Daniell looking at him, when he looks away, a "Shh" is heard, if he looks back, the mannequins look away. The Locker Room of Ward B | If you go into a locker room in Ward B, locker doors will close themselves. Whispering Voices | In the basement, there is a bathroom, if you stay in it long enough. You can hear whispering voices. After the voices end, a demon laughs and the lights shut off.